Alien: Covenant -An Alternate Ending
by SlugMamma
Summary: I was pissed with how Alien: Covenant ended. I knew it had to end bad because it's a prequel, but still! So, to make myself feel better, I've written how it should have ended. In which my favorite characters, Walter and Daniels, make it out alive together to live on Origae-6.


**Thanks to some helpful ideas and support from Fenrisulven13 I have edited this slightly and added in a flashback that will gratify fans further. And to everyone else, a big thanks for all the reviews! Keep em comin', I love it!**

"It's finished."

Walter surveyed the room around them. Wooden beams made up the rafters, the floor, the walls, everything. Each piece had been logged on Earth, and then shipped across the heavens for trillions of miles and 20 years to finally come to rest on Origae-6. Still, after all that, each piece had had to be patiently cut, fitted, and nailed together. Daniels had been at a loss for how to build or design the structure. She had asked him if he would help her with it.

And he had.

" _So what it is going to be brother...?" David asked. The wicked grin on his face did not befit his situation._

 _Walter, from his position on top of David, paused for a moment. The rock he had been hitting David in the head with was still clutched in his hand, but his attention was diverted by the site of Daniels running in the distance._

" _...serve in Heaven?" David continued. "Or reign in hell?" Without Walter realizing it, David's left hand was straining to reach the knife laying on the ground amidst the rubble. His fingertips grazed it, gained purchase on it—_

 _CRUNCK! Walter brought down the rock once more in a massive explosion of force and smashed David's head in!_

"It is." Walter agreed, his heavy voice carrying throughout the empty cabin.

Daniels was smiling, her lips closed tight and pulled taught across her face as an errant tear rolled down her fair cheeks. "It's finally finished." She whispered now.

Walter glanced over at her to asses her emotional state. He reasoned that she was thinking of her husband. The former Captain of the Covenant had had plans with his wife to build this cabin. He'd insisted it be out of real wood, so they'd be like the pioneers of olden times, very unlike the prefab houses of plastics and metal that all the other settlers had come to live in. However, Captain Jake Branson had regretfully passed away when his stasis pod had malfunctioned, leaving his beloved now a widow.

Daniels could never have imagined that the cabin would be so beautiful. She believed Jake would have been proud of her. Somewhere in the work of making it, she had come to peace with her husband's death. Launching his body out into space had given her no sense of closure; it had only given a tone of finality. She felt as if now, seeing the cabin, his dream, done…that she had finally laid him to rest. Building the place had also helped her deal with the horrors that she had seen on her journey to this new colony. The work had been real and challenging, keeping her mind busy and herself tethered to reality. She thanked God that there was still so much to do on the new colony. And so far…everything had been going well. Finally, after everything that had happened, the colony on Origae-6 was becoming a reality. _Jake would have been so happy…_ She swallowed hard, trying to rein back in the tears. She turned her gaze to Walter.

He gave her a slight smile, his cool blue eyes regarding her with that unreadable gaze.

"Thank you, Walter." Daniels said, finding her voice as her hand found his.

He zeroed his attention in on their two suddenly entwined hands. Slowly, his gaze rose to meet hers again. "I was only doing my duty; helping the colony to be built."

Daniels eyes narrowed for a moment. It was true that her house was the last to be built, simply because it was from scratch, and that he had helped everyone with their buildings too…

"You did far more than that."

She'd been at a loss for where to begin with the cabin. Walter…he'd not only assimilated the necessary data and drawn up the plans for the cabin, he'd helped her learn how to notch the beams so they would interlock, helped her plane the wood for the floors, showed her how to hammer the nails in at the right angle, helped her make the dream that she had inherited come true.

She turned to face him, her eyes searching his face desperately for something to show how he felt. David, that crazy mother fucking psychotic android, had been full of lies and deceit, but one thing he had said still echoed in her head.

" _I can see why Walter thought so much of you…"_ And right after David had uttered those words, Walter had come and saved her. Just as he had done before.

Was it true? Did Walter, a synthetic, actually have feelings for her? Was it even possible for him to?

She released his hand and brought her hands instead to rest on each side of his face. "Walter…" She whispered almost pleadingly, her eyes searching his face, which only held a slightly surprised expression.

Did he? Didn't he?

She had to try. Perhaps he did not feel anything for her, but she…after everything they had been through…she felt something for him. She leaned in and gently placed her lips against his. She nipped his upper lip with hers for only a second before she brushed down his lips and pulled away.

His brow was furrowed, his gaze uncertain. Daniels eyes widened, her worst fear realized. He did not understand! He did not feel the same way. Her hands upon his cheeks suddenly lost their grip and began to fall away…

Then he grabbed her face in his hands, pressed his lips to hers, and—

Did exactly what she had done to him.

When he pulled away, identically to when she had, it was her turn to look surprised and uncertain. "Wha…" She managed. Then suddenly she understood.

He was just an android. He did not know how to show affection. He had not been designed to do so; it wasn't in his programming. So his way of reciprocating was only by, at least for now, mimicry.

"Walter…" She whispered, an awestruck smile making its way across her face.

And in front of her, Walter grinned sheepishly, his face turning boyish for that moment.

She grabbed a hold of his hoodie at the neck and pulled him closer. She had a lot to show him.

THE END

A.N: Yeah, I ship them. If you don't like this ending, f*** you. :P Just kidding.


End file.
